This invention relates to a mechanized bag filling machine which is transportable to any location, which requires minimum set-up time to become operable, and which is capable of filling bags at a high rate of speed.
Various attempts have been made to at least partially mechanize the filling of sandbags, including attachments which go on the rear of dump trucks, etc., but the majority of sandbags are filled in the same manner as they were 100 years ago. One man holds the bag and a second shovels sand into it and hand ties the bag with a piece of twine. Under emergency conditions, such as during flooding or preparing trenches during wartime, there is a need for a large volume of filled sandbags in a short period of time.
A problem exists in attempting to mechanize the bag filling operation by providing a machine that is self-contained wherein all the mechanical components, necessary for filling and sealing the bags, are mounted on an easily transportable frame. A mechanized bag filling machine must have its own power plant; material handling apparatus to transport the material from an input location to a discharge location; and bag storage and sealing capabilities. All of these components must be easily operable and accessible to operators using the machine so that it can be set-up at any location for immediate operation.
It is accordingly the general objective of the present invention to provide a mechanized sandbagging machine capable of filling large numbers of sandbags per hour and capable of operating on rough or uneven terrain. The sandbagging machine is easily transportable, and it is designed to handle wet or dry sand as well as various other types of materials.